MIA
by KayBeth13
Summary: Songfic to MIA by Avenged Sevenfold. A look at each pilot's perspective as the war continues to rage on. Set throughout the series, no specific time. No pairings. ON HIATUS
1. Quatre

_**Me again! The song is MIA by Avenged Sevenfold and I feel this song fit's the Gundam Wing AC universe fantastically. Written in all the pilot's p.o.v as I wanted to explore the true feelings they have during the war.**_

**Quatre**

_Staring at the carnage_

_Praying that the sun will never rise_

_Living another day in disguise_

_These feelings cant be right_

_Lend me your courage to stand up and fight on tonight_

_Stand up and fight._

As I continue to look at the death and destruction around me, I find it hard to think that there may actually be an end to this war. I see people all the time while trying to hold my tears back; people trying to find hope where there is none, hoping that the war will end soon, when in reality, we all know this war has a long way to go before it will end. It tears me apart to feel the despair in everyone's hearts and the constant grief embedded forever, but every time I feel hope within a person, I can't help but hope myself that some day, this war will just be a piece of history, and we can all move on with our lives.

Every morning when the sun rises, it gets harder and harder to get out of bed, to pretend that everything will be ok. I know that each day grows more and more hopeless, as more and more people lose their lives. I hate feeling like this. I'm usually so optimistic, but recently, all I can do is pray that I will live through each day. It's easy to forget that I'm still only fifteen at times. I'm still a child, yet I fight like a veteran. Everything is twisted, but there's nothing that can be done about it. Nothing. Even if this war does end, I will never be a child, never regain the innocence that has been lost, just to fight for what is right. I've lost so much, and I know that I will never get it back.

I just have to keep fighting, find the strength through my friends, the maguanacs and Sandrock to keep going. Too many people's lives are at risk, there's too much to lose, but I just can't help finding myself thinking, 'Are we really going to win? Or are we fighting for a lost cause?' Allah, help us win this war. Help us protect those we love, and help us protect ourselves so we can defeat OZ and bring peace back to the colonies and Earth. I'm not giving up; I will stand up and fight.


	2. Heero

**Heero**

_The fighting rages on and on  
To challenge me you must be strong.  
I walk your land but don't belong,  
Two million soldiers can't be wrong_

The fighting never ends, but then again, that's what I was trained to do. Stick to the mission and fight, never stop and never give up. All missions must be accomplished, failure is NOT an option. Never has been, never will be.

I am strong. I've been training for as long as I can remember, becoming the perfect soldier, a killing machine. Only problem is, I am fully aware that I lost my humanity along the way. I still regret things such as the incident with the little girl, but the majority of my emotional capacity has faded to nothing. I feel hatred, but so does everyone else. I feel sadness, loneliness, pain, all the bad things. I don't even remember the last time I smiled or laughed and actually meant it, and I don't ever remember recieving a hug or even a kiss, hell, I don't even remember my parents. But none of that matters now, not when I'm here fighting to live. I do wonder at times what life in peace would be like. I find it hard to imagine, all my life I've been fighting, so to suddenly stop would mean that I would have no purpose in life. That was not something I was prepared to do.

I walk around, and people walk past me as if I am nothing, nobody. If they knew what I was capable of, what I had done, I wonder if they would still seem so flippant about me. Most likely they would run in fear, not of who I am, but of what I am and what I have become over the years. I don't belong here in this war, but at the same time, if it is all I have ever known, is it really such a surprise to find me here? Is it really so worrying that in amongst this death and decay, I have found home and comfort?

There is no purpose to this war. Two million soldiers have died so far, and every day I wonder whether myself or one of the other pilots will be next. Those two million solders can't be wrong, not with all the death here.

This war needs to end now. And I am one of the only people able to stop it. I will stop it,

Even if it means sacrificing myself to do so.


End file.
